ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fitting In
Story The students are all outside the Institute, enjoying the beautiful summer day. A blond haired girl was talking with a dark skinned girl, while a blond haired guy with orange spiked bangs was playing catch with a boy with sandy blond hair and a brown haired boy. A boy with darkish skin is flirting with a girl with reddish brown hair with small pigtails. Omni is sitting on a bench, alone, while Kitty and Kurt were watching him from a distance. Kurt: He looks lonely. Maybe you should go over and keep him company. Kitty: What?! Why me? Kurt: Because of your great people skill, and I think he likes you. Especially after scaring you before. Kitty: If that’s all the proof you have, then you’re crazy. He’s a monster, and even crazier than you. He’s probably waiting for the opportune time to tear us all apart. Kurt: If that’s his plan, then maybe you being friendly with him is the only way to stop him. Kitty: Ugh! Fine! But if something happens, I’m blaming you. (Kitty goes over to Omni, who doesn’t even look at her.) Hey, uh, can I, uh, sit here. (Omni doesn’t respond, and Kitty goes ahead and sits.) So, uh. Omni: You are uncomfortable with us. Kitty: What?! No! No, I, uh. Omni: And we don’t wish to talk. Kitty. Oh, well, okay. (Kitty stands up, walking away. Then, a freeze ray flies past her, hitting Omni, freezing him. Kitty turns, seeing the attack came from the brown haired kid.) Bobby! Be careful! Bobby: Hey, just an accident. (Kitty turns to help Omni, but Omni was not in the ice.) Kitty: Where’d he go? Omni: She’s right, Bobby. (Kitty turns, and Bobby freaks out, as Omni wrapped in a blue cloak.) You need to chill out. (Omni uses his freeze breath, and freezes Bobby. Bobby encases himself in ice, protecting himself from the cold. Everyone starts laughing at the incident, when Kurt teleports in next to Omni.) Kurt: Tag! (Touching Omni on the shoulder.) You’re it! (Kurt teleports away. Omni’s cloak merges with him, as he grows an extra set of arms and a tail.) Omni: Spidermonkey! (Kitty shrugs at the sight.) You better run. We are it. Ooh ahh ahh! The students start running. The boy with sandy blond hair releases a spiraling energy, taking flight into the air. Cannonball: Just try and catch me! (Omni raises his tail, and fires his spider web, hitting Cannonball. Omni pulls Cannonball in, and then spins him, wrapping him in web.) Omni: Caught you. Who’s next? Cannonball: Ugh! Berzerker! Help! The blond boy with orange spiked bangs, responds, putting his hands on the ground, shooting electricity across the ground. Omni jumps, catching a tree branch with his web, and pulls himself into the forest. The electricity frees Cannonball. Cannonball: Thanks. Berzerker: Sure. Agh! (Berzerker and Cannonball are hit by webs, and fall to the ground.) Omni: Easy prey! (Kurt teleports in behind him.) Kurt: Just try and catch me! (Kurt teleports away, and then reappears. Omni shoots his web, and Kurt teleports away, the web hitting the blond girl.) Blond Girl: Hey! Amara, can you help me? Amara: (Girl with dark skin) Sure, Tabitha. (Amara releases fire from her hand, burning through the web.) Kurt: Haha! You missed! (Kurt begins teleporting all over the place, not waiting for Omni to attack. Omni fires a web towards Kitty, who spots it and phases through it.) Kitty: Hey! Watch it! (Omni then points his tail towards the water fountain, and fires a web. Kurt teleports to that spot, and he is hit, falling into the water.) Ugh! Yuck! (Omni then lands right next to him, tapping him Kurt on the forehead.) Omni: Tag. You’re it. (Everyone laughs at Kurt’s defeat, when Jean comes out. Jean: Kurt! Kitty! Omni! The Brotherhood is attacking a mall. Omni: Brotherhood? Jean: I’ll explain on the way. Come on. (The four run back inside.) End Scene At the mall, several mutants were robbing the stores. One was a pale skinned boy wearing green armor, with a white shell like armor on his back. Another was a light brown skinned guy with brown hair has a clear helmet and a navy blue battle suit. The third guy is a large, very obese guy with a blond mohawk, wearing green jeans, a white shirt and a green jacket. The fourth boy has silver hair, wearing a blueish-green suit with silver boots and shoulder armor. Grey Haired Boy: Whew! Good robbery here! Boys! Keep moving. Pale Boy: Relax, Quicksilver. We’re going. Blob! Are you just eating everything? (The obese guy turns.) Blob: (Mouth full) No. Mind your own business, Toad. Toad: Yeah, yeah. Hey, Lance! What are you doing? Lance: (Cracking fingers) Waiting for the X-Men. I know they’re coming. Quicksilver: (Running at super speed, gathering a bunch of jewelry) Then let’s get what we want and run for it! Scott: You’re not getting off that easy. (The Brotherhood turns, seeing the X-Men; Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Rogue and Omni.) Toad: Hey, who’s the new guy? Lance: Doesn’t matter. We’ll take him down too. Scott: You want to handle this, Omni? Omni: Us? Kitty: Him? Scott: Show us what you can do against something living. Omni: Won’t be much of a fight. (Omni steps forward) Who’s first? Toad: Ha! (Hops forward.) I’ll take you on. You don’t seem to have any powers. I can take you down with ease. (Toad spits a slime ball at Omni, who grows black lines on his face.) Omni: Upchuck! (Omni extends his tongue, catching the slime ball, and eats it. Everyone is grossed out, Kitty about to throw up. Omni spits an energy ball back at Toad, which explodes and knocks Toad out.) Next. Quicksilver: That’s your power? Ha! That’s nothing! (Quicksilver dashes forward, as Omni’s face reverts and gains bulky copper arms.) Omni: Clockwork! (Omni raises his arm, and releases a pulse wave. Time freezes, and Omni walks forward, going in front of Quicksilver. He holds his foot out, as time unfreezes. Quicksilver trips over Omni’s foot, and goes tumbling forward. Scott and Jean move out of the way, as Quicksilver goes past them, and crashes into a wall.) Blob: Urrraagggh! (Blob charges forward, as Omni’s arms revert, his muscles growing.) Omni: Humungousaur! (Blob goes to punch Omni, but he dodges, Omni punching Blob in the stomach. Blob goes flying back, as Lance dodges as Blob flies through a store. Omni looks at Lance.) Looks like you’re the last one. Lance: That’s what you think. (Lance raises his arm, and grips his fist. The ground starts to shake, an earthquake occurring. The X-Men fall over to the ground, and Lance has his eyes closed. He opens them, and sees Omni with insect wings and four eye stalks, flying in the air.) Omni: Stinkfly! (Omni spits slime from his eye stalks, hitting Lance and knocking him to the ground. Omni lands, reverting.) The other X-Men are cheering, except Rogue. Scott: Nice job. Kurt: It was like, bam, bam, bam! And they were all down. Jean: Good job. However, I don’t think this is over. (She points up, and coming down an escalator, is a woman. She has short, black hair with red tips, wearing a red shirt that shows her belly button. She’s wearing a long red coat and black leather pants. She’s wearing leather boots. She walks off the escalator.) Kitty: Wanda! Wanda: Not bad, blue boy. Though I don’t think you’re a real mutant. Omni: We prefer to call ourselves a monster. (Omni’s muscles expand, and a claw grows out of each of his hands.) RATH! Omni roars, and charges at Wanda on all fours. Wanda raises her hand, firing a blast of blue energy. Omni dodges, and jumps, going to pounce. Wanda swings her arm, and the Omnitrix releases blue sparks. Omni stops his attack, landing on his feet. Wanda fires an energy blast, hitting Omni in the chest. An explosion occurs from the mixing of Omnitrix energy with the blue energy, and Omni flies through the air, crashing down, unconscious. Characters *Omni **Ultimate John *Kurt *Kitty *Bobby *Cannonball *Berzerker *Tabitha *Amara *Sunspot (cameo) *Wolfsbane (cameo) *Scott *Jean *Rogue Villains *Quicksilver *Toad *Blob *Lance *Wanda Aliens By Ultimate John *Big Chill *Spidermonkey *Upchuck *Clockwork *Humungousaur *Stinkfly *Rath Trivia *Omni reveals a more playful side. *This is the first time John uses Rath since Dual of the Fates. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: X-Men Arc